


Dazed and Confused

by tablemanners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablemanners/pseuds/tablemanners
Summary: It all started when Sirius, Remus' super mega foxy awesome hot crush, was incredibly ill one night. Things were said that probably shouldn't have been said, and Remus is once again swept off his feet. Sirius, of course, is oblivious it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be part of a series maybe??? I'm going to try my best. Should I continue my Stucky fanfic? Fall break is coming up, so I may be able to add something to it, but its been so long and I feel so guilty. Sorry guys! I'll do my best to keep you all updated! Sorry for any typos, I didn't proof read it. Also sorry its kinda short. Oops.

Remus had a small problem. Small as in it dictated his whole life, consumed his every minute and drove him insane. Remus Lupin had a crush. A big crush. One might even call it love. Nevertheless, it was an immensely strong attraction to Gryffindor’s own Sirius Black, quidditch star and respected prankster. 

They had been friends since first year, and though Sirius was rather immature, Remus was infatuated with his humor when they first met on the Hogwarts express. It started out as friendship, just like his relationship with James, and Remus figured it would always be platonic. However Remus found himself falling slowly, a little bit each year, until he was absolutely immersed in the thought of Sirius. When they found out that Remus was a werewolf, he figured it was over. The witty conversation, dirty humor, ridiculous pranks, everything. He was shocked when Sirius and James still welcomed him with open arms. Peter had been hesitant, but Remus learned he still had a home at Hogwarts.

Despite the acceptance they had displayed earlier, Remus still hid a small part of himself away. James was infatuated with Lily Evans, Sirius had girls clinging to him constantly, and even Peter had a steady girlfriend. Remus, however, was gay. A fairy. A homosexual. A fag. At least, that’s what people called him. Remus wasn’t particularly offended by the terminology, seeing as he could be called much worse things. He was a werewolf, after all. Even though he was friends with the most popular students in the school, his peers still had the audacity to tease and bully Remus behind their backs. Remus, or course, did nothing about it.

Remus feared that his friends would not be accepting of his sexuality, so he kept it hidden, just as he had kept his ‘condition’ hidden. He even asked Mary to the school dance in fourth year, just for show. As far as he could tell, the Marauders didn’t suspect a thing, and Remus planned to keep it that way.

“What about that one chick, the one with the golden hair… blimey, what’s her name again?” Sirius asked, rubbing his temples and groaning in discomfort.

“Do you mean Alison? From Ravenclaw?” Peter asked, handing Sirius some painkillers and looking slightly pained himself. Sirius nodded, eyes shut to block out the light.

“Yeah, I was thinking of asking her,” He said as he fumbled around the dorm room, looking for his glass of water. Remus handed it to him, pulling Sirius’ arm out of his eyesight.

“Don’t walk around blind, dummy,” Remus chuckled, moving to close the curtains in order to block out the sun.

Sirius huffed, appearing rather annoyed. “I’ll do what I want,” he said, a grin etched on his face, “Any way, I’m not even sure if I should go to the dance this year, seeing as I feel like death.” Sirius took the painkillers, almost choking on one of them, then coughing feebly afterwards. “I’m sure I’ll recover soon enough,” Sirius shrugged, laughing it off. Remus frowned, concerned for Sirius’ wellbeing.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Sirius. I don’t want you hurting yourself,” Remus cautioned, looking him over. Sirius’ face looked pale, and his hair was a mess. Normally, Sirius would spend what seemed like hours perfecting the scraggly mop of black on his head he called “hair.” Sirius had bags under his eyes, and his nose was bright red. He looked rather sickly, there was no doubt about that. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the nurse?”

Sirius shook his head, taking a tissue out of the box Peter was now holding. “I’m fine, really. Just allergies.” 

James scoffed, making his entrance known as he glared at Sirius. “Sirius Orion Black, you go down to the nurse this minute, do you hear me?” James boomed, pushing Peter out of his way so he could look Sirius in the eye.

Sirius smiled up at James, defeat in his eyes. “If it means that much to you, Prongs…” Sirius pushed himself up out of his bed, hobbling over to grab his robe. Remus tried not to stare, he really did, he just wasn’t aware that Sirius hadn’t been wearing much underneath those covers. All he had on was an old pair of boxers, revealing his bare torso and lean legs. Remus coughed under his breath to hide his surprise.

“You’re not getting sick now too, are you Moony?” Sirius asked, throwing on his robe and covering his muscular torso. Remus gulped.

“No, just, eh… my throat’s a little dry,” Remus answered, feeling stupid. Sirius looked puzzled for a moment, but shrugged and followed James out of the dorm room. Peter tried to offer Remus some water or hot cocoa for his throat, but Remus refused, instead going to work on his potions homework.

A half hour later, James and Sirius returned, however Sirius was on wizard meds and a bit looney. That much was evident when Sirius began to introduce himself to one of the chairs in the common room. “I don’t believe we’ve met before, m’lady,” Sirius had said with a shaky bow, looking a little less pale than earlier. James hustled him back into his bed, concerned for his good friend’s mental health.

“How’s he doing?” Remus asked, helping to tuck Sirius into bed. James shrugged, examining the slip of paper the nurse had given him.

“Said he’d be back to normal by morning, we’ve just got to monitor him until then,” James finally answered, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. “I’m not sure that’s gonna work for me though, Lily and I wanted to go to Hogsmead.” 

Peter finally spoke up, adding to James’ dilemma. “I can’t watch Sirius, I’ve got to make up a test I missed on Thursday. Sorry, will you be able to stay, Remus?”

Remus sighed, not the least bit surprised. “I suppose so…” Remus said, rolling his eyes. James and Peter both thanked him excessively, leaving almost immediately after that. Sirius had fallen asleep, and looked incredibly peaceful. 

Remus stared longingly at Sirius’ defined features, his sharp cheekbones and soft hair. His eyelashes were long and dark, which was really unfair to basically everyone in the school. Everyone had to compete with Sirius, which was impossible. “What’s wrong with me?” Remus asked, slumping over in a chair next to Sirius’ bedside. He sat like that, in complete silence, for at least an hour before Sirius stirred.

“Moony?” Sirius asked, already sounding a little better than before. Remus perked up, rather surprised to hear a voice after so much silence. 

“What is it Sirius?” Remus asked softly, scooting closer to his sick friend. 

Sirius shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. “I was just thinking, why do you think that—that cows, they aren’t—you know, why do you think cows can’t sing?” Sirius asked, slurring his words and looking way too concerned. 

“What did they give you?” Remus asked, holding back laughter. Sirius frowned, looking upset that he didn’t get an answer. Remus recovered quickly, speaking to Sirius as if he were a child: “I don’t know why cows don’t sing. Maybe they do, but they just hide it from us. Or maybe their vocal chords aren’t capable of song.”

Sirius pondered over Remus’ answers for a minute, looking rather content. “I see,” He finally said, settling back down. His eyelids fluttered shut, but opened back up almost immediately afterwards. “Remus,” He said once more, turning back towards the werewolf, “Can you answer something else?”

Remus shrugged, interested in what the next bizarre question would be. “I’ll try my best,” He said, smiling at his delirious friend.

“Why do I find you—guys, I mean, you, so… wait, let me reword this,” Sirius was struggling with this question, scrunching his eyes as he tried to piece together words. “Why is it that I find you, a guy, so attractive?”

Remus choked, literally choked, on the water he had been sipping on. He coughed a lot, heaving, until he managed to drink some more water and regain his composure. “You find me attractive?” Remus asked eventually, his faint whisper difficult to hear.

Sirius nodded, eyes wide. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and I don’t know why,” Sirius said matter-of-factly, sincere and honest.

“Why don’t you go onto sleep, we’ll answer that question another time.” Remus mumbled, pushing Sirius back down onto his pillow. “Go to sleep, Sirius,” Remus strained, feeling his face heat up.

“Wait,” Sirius said, clutching Remus’ arm, “Don’t go yet.”

Remus was incredibly still, terrified to move or speak or do anything. Sirius stared into his eyes, not letting go. Despite his illness, Sirius had an iron grip. Remus supposed the medicine was finally kicking in and doing its job. All thoughts left his mind when he felt hot, feverish lips make contact with his own, and he jerked away in shock, eyes wide and disbelieving. He never got to question Sirius, though, because by the time Remus processed what had happened, Sirius had already drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later, James returned, Peter not far behind. Remus didn’t tell them what happened. He still wasn’t sure if he believed it. All he knew was that he had some serious questions to ask Sirius the next morning, once he had recovered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the medicine wears off, basically nothing happens. Poor, oblivious children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my sad attempt at establishing the plot. Kinda a boring chapter, a bit of a filler chapter. Oops, sorry guys. Promise I'll try to do better next time. Anyway, enjoy! Also sorry about any typos double oops.

When Remus awoke the next morning, everything was hazy, and he couldn’t quite tell what was real and what he had dreamt. Sirius was no longer ill, the medication had worked as planned, and he was back to his bright and boasting self. Remus considered asking Sirius about the previous night, however he couldn’t seem to work up the courage. Rather than question his friend, things went on as usual, Remus pining after Sirius secretly as Sirius and the rest of the Marauders were oblivious to his suffering. 

At breakfast, James and Sirius gassed the Slytherin table with stink bombs, causing an uproar. Students began to scream, rushing away from the odor as James and Sirius high-fived, not even attempting to conceal the fact that they were the perpetrators. Remus wasn’t surprised. 

“Please don’t land us in detention again,” Remus pleaded, appearing rather annoyed. However on the inside, his heart swelled with admiration for Sirius’ confidence. 

Sirius scoffed, smirking at the taller boy. “You mustn’t worry so much, Moony,” He cooed, leaning across the table so Remus could hear him over the uproar, “Mcgonagall and I are real close, she’d never give me a detention!”

Later in detention, the four Marauders sat awkwardly amongst themselves as Mcgonagall gave them a strict talking to. Remus made eye contact with Sirius, raising an eyebrow and giving him that I-told-you-so look. Sirius frowned, a bit bashful at his incredibly incorrect assumption. 

“I don’t want this to happen again, or else it may end up on your permanent record. You are all very bright boys, and honestly these pranks are a waste of your time…” Remus respected Professor Mcgonagell, he really did. He though she was stern yet reasonable, and saw the soft spot she had for all of the students. In this scenario, however, he was not ready to sit through another lecture and a few hours of detention for his pals. 

“Pardon me, Professor Mcgonagall,” Remus started, ignoring his friends’ confused glances, “I actually have an essay I have to start on for herbology, and seeing as I wasn’t actually connected to this incident, I was wondering if I could leave?” 

Professor Mcgonagall turned around, eyeing Remus suspiciously. “I put you in here for a reason, Mr. Lupin, not on accident. It is your responsibility to look out for your friends.” Remus sighed, resting his head on his arms. Mcgonagall continued her speech, and Remus decided to glance back over at Sirius. Sirius was looking out the window, his chin resting on his hand and his hair falling in his face. Remus stared despite his better judgement, taking in his defined cheekbones and full lips. He was too absorbed in watching Sirius that he didn’t register when Sirius turned around until their eyes met.

Remus jumped, panicked as his face began to flush. “Is there a problem, Mr. Lupin?” Professor Mcgonagall asked, a knowing look in her eyes as she looked between Sirius and Remus. Remus shrinked inwardly, unsure of how to justify his random outburst.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just thought I saw a spider. False alarm,” Remus said after hesitating far too long for his excuse to sound plausible. It was Mcgonagall’s turn to raise an eyebrow, a smile twitching faintly on the corners of her lips. Remus was shaken, avoiding glancing in Sirius’ general direction for the rest of detention.

Mcgonagall was almost done scolding them when James fell asleep. He hadn’t meant to, Remus could tell that, but nevertheless it was certainly not what Mcgonagall wanted. “Potter!” She said in a shrilly voice, eyeing the messy-haired boy disapprovingly, “since when has detention been nap time?”

James jerked awake, frightened by the professor. “Eh, sorry ma’am,” James replied dryly, loking unsure of himself. Professor Mcgonagall sighed inwardly, stepping closer to the boys and softening her gaze.

“Listen boys, I understand what you’re going through. Teenage years can be very exciting, especially in Hogwarts, however you need to tone it down. I was serious when I said this could go on your permanent records, and I really do have hope for you four,” she paused, glancing at all of their faces, then continued, “I have a proposition. An extra credit project. I would like all of you to work together on a project of your choosing, and be able to benefit from it. I want you all to be creative, but please get my approval before you start it. This will ensure you will pass all of your classes.”

The Marauders were silent, unsure of what to say in response to this. An extra credit project? Why was Mcgonagall proposing this so suddenly? “Well, it looks like your detention time is over. Go on, get going,” Professor Mcgonagall said with an innocent looking smile, bidding them goodbye. One by one, they left their desks and filed out, rather dazed. 

“What just happened?” Sirius asked once they were out of her range. James shrugged, scratching his head and causing his hair to stick up even more than usual.

“Mcgonagall just offered us an extra credit project,” Peter answered proudly, oblivious to the other’s snickering. 

“Let’s head back to the common room and discuss it there,” Remus suggested, leading the way down the long, dusty halls. The other three followed in pursuit, unusually quiet. Once they reached their rooms, Remus pulled out a quill and some parchment. “Do we want to brainstorm some ideas for the project?” Remus asked, seeing as no one else was talking. 

“How about a bake sale?” Peter suggested. Sirius shook his head ‘no’ immediately, a grimace on his face.

“Cooking is not my thing. We should do something cool, like a rock and roll band, and we can, like, perform for charity!” Sirius played air guitar, sticking his tongue out to stress the ‘rock and roll’ part of his idea.

James spoke up well, suggesting that they could have an advice service for the first years and make mini maps to help them find their way around the school. After several hours of brainstorming, they had compiled a rather long list, at least three, maybe even four feet long. “Well, I suppose we can take this up to Mcgonagall tomorrow, see what she thinks.”

The others nodded at this, beaming at each other. “No failing grades, can you believe it?” Sirius said to James, who looked rather thrilled as well.

“It’s bloody brilliant!” James responded, nodding at his friend. 

Remus watched, a soft smile on his face. He loved his friends, hell, he loved one friend in particular, however he still couldn’t comprehend why or how he had bonded with these people. They were so accepting, so kind, and they were his friends. Remus allowed himself to feel comfortable amongst the chitter chatter of the Marauders, leaning back onto a sofa and relaxing. Sirius joined him, sitting right up against him.

“Watcha smiling at, Moony?” He asked, wrapping an arm around the werewolf. Remus shrugged in response, savoring the warmth of Sirius’ embrace.

“It’s just been a nice day is all,” Remus finally said, eyes shut as he laid back against Sirius. Sirius rested an arm on Remus’ shoulder, and they sat there in comfort for several minutes, content in each other’s presence. That is, until Peter began to tease them, making Remus feel self-conscious enough to rip himself away from Sirius.

“Remus, can we talk privately?” Sirius asked, trying to pull Remus back to him. Remus frowned at the request, confused and concerned.

“Sirius, is something wrong?” Remus asked, not allowing himself to get caught cuddling Sirius again. Sirius glance off to the side, shrugging back, then got up.

“No, It's nothing. It’ll be quick, I promise.”

Sirius led Remus out to the dormitory hall, where it was dark and secluded, no one near the premises. “Remus, about the other night,” Sirius began, looking nervous, “I didn’t say anything… weird, did I?”

In one instant, Remus was transported back to the other night, and the gentle touch of Sirius’ lips to his own. He felt his face begin to grow red, and found himself grateful that it was dim. “You were drugged up, so you didn’t really make a lot of sense. It was mostly nonsense,” Remus chuckled, steering his thoughts away from the encounter. 

Sirius huffed, apparently relieved. “Okay, thanks. I was afraid I—oh, never mind,” Sirius stumbled over his words, avoiding eye contact with Remus. Remus tried to decipher what Sirius was hiding from him, but it was difficult to do so. 

“Is that all?” Remus asked, preparing to walk away. Sirius opened his mouth, acting as though he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it and sealed his lips once more.

“Yeah, sorry to waste your time,” Sirius apologized, acting a lot more humble than usual. Though this was odd, Remus tried not to think too much of it.

“It wasn’t a waste at all,” Remus assured him, smiling through the darkness. Sirius smiled back cautiously, taking a few steps towards the light.

“Well, best be getting back to the others before they begin to worry,” Sirius suggested, tuned away from Remus as he did so. Remus nodded, and followed Sirius back to their room. He felt a headache coming on, and sighed in discontent.


End file.
